Agatha Harkness (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Agatha Harkness Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Abby Harkness Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Witch, formerly the Leader of New Salem, governess to children of Reed and Sue Richards Legal Status: Citizen of United States with no criminal record. However, she has been condemned by the populace of the community of New Salem, Colorado, which considers itself an independent nation. Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Married, but it is unknown whether she is divorced, separated, or widowed. Group Affiliation: The Witches of New Salem Base of Operations: Mobile, formerly New Salem, Colorado; Whisper Hill, New York; Baxter Building; Avengers West Coast Compound, California Origin An Ancient Sorceress. Supposedly, she was one of the original witches from the Salem Witch Trials in Salem, Massachusetts. Known Relatives: Nicholas Scratch (son), Brutacus, Hydron, Thornn, Vakume (grandsons), Gazelle, Reptilla, Vertigo (granddaughters) Place of Birth: Unknown Place of Death: Whisper Hill, New York First Appearance: Fantastic Four #94 Final Appearance: Avengers #503 (final death) History Agatha Harkness is old enough to remember 500 years before Atlantis went to the bottom of the sea. That makes her very old. As a young blonde she wandered into a community of centuries-old witches at that time and joined them. She became the most powerful sorceress in the New England village of New Salem, and later its grande dame or leader. Agatha was involved in turning over various sorcerers to the witch-killing authorities, on the grounds that she was strengthening the witch community by ridding it of those who could not defend themselves. The fact that New Salemites refer to outsiders as mortals may indicate that they have longer life spans than human beings. The identity of her husband is unknown and it is not even known whether Harkness is her late husband's last name or her maiden name. Agatha and her husband had only one child together, the warlock known as Nicholas Scratch (which is perhaps his assumed name). Agatha Harkness was first introduced as Franklin Richards' nanny. Through the actions of Nicholas Scratch, her son, she was revealed as being a member of the previously unknown New Salem, Colorado colony of witches. Scratch had taken control of the town and had persuaded its inhabitants that Agatha had betrayed the communities' secrets by working for the Fantastic Four. She was abducted back to the community along with Franklin so that she might be put on trial. The Fantastic Four followed and came into conflict with Salem's Seven, who were Agatha's grandchildren by Scratch. The Fantastic Four eventually won out and freed Agatha. In the process, the community of New Salem was shown the evil of Scratch and he was banished to another dimension. Scratch would later on try multiple times to escape and get his revenge on the Fantastic Four. Each time they were assisted by Agatha, who eventually disowned Scratch. Eventually Salem's Seven took over the New Salem community again. They captured Agatha and killed her by burning her at the stake. In an ensuing battle between the Scarlet Witch and Salem's Seven, the entire community's energies were drawn into Vertigo of the Seven, who lost control of them. Wanda managed to capture some of the energy and funnel it away, but the entire town was still decimated. Wanda channelled the remaining energy to set in motion her becoming pregnant with her husband, synthezoid's children. Later, Agatha resurfaced, avoiding explanations for her return. She claimed that Scarlet Witch's children were actually fragments of the soul of Mephisto and mindwiped Wanda's memory of her children rather than fight to free the two from Mephisto when he reasorbed the two. She went on to aided other mystics in a number of crisis situations, and trained Wanda further in the use of her powers, claiming that her mutant ability was actually to use "chaos magic" and helped fully resurrect the Avenger Wonder Man. She became a governess, tutoring children in need, though she eventually retired. But when the Fantastic Four contacted her to ask her to watch their newborn baby, Franklin, she agreed immediately, once she considered who his parents were. When the heroes first brought Franklin to her house atop Whisper Hill, she invited them in to spend the night, as it was too late and too stormy for them to return home. Though once the Thing and the Human Torch had settled down, the Thing fell through a swiveling painting in his room, and straight into the clutches of the Frightful Four. The evil four soon captured the rest of the Fantastic Four, but Medusa, who had been asked to join them, turned on them once she knew their plans. After a brief fight, she was also restrained, using the Trapster’s glue. But the remaining three soon faced Agatha Harkness, herself, though they underestimated her. She warned them that her cat, Ebony’s, hackles were up, but the Wizard ignored her warning and attacked. The cat transformed into a massive panther and soon sent him fleeing out of the window, where he smashed into a tree and was knocked unconscious. The Sandman and Trapster attacked moments later, but Agatha turned the Sandman’s body into rock and used her magic to convince the Trapster that the newly-freed Thing was a monstrous, demonic creature, wherein he fainted dead away in fright. The rest of the Fantastic Four soon recovered, as the Frightful Four’s weapons crumbled to dust minutes before, thanks to Agatha. They rushed to locate the baby, and found him in Agatha’s care, sleeping soundly. Before they also went to sleep at her behest, Ben Grimm spied a book entitled Tales of Old Salem on an end table. Agatha taunted him with the possibility that she was a witch, which sent him running down the hall to his own room. Agatha became Franklin’s permanent governess afterwards. In truth, Agatha's corpse had been reanimated by Wanda's powers in her time of need, with both of them unaware of the truth of her status. She would ultimately die a second death, this time for good, during the [[Avengers Disassembled]] storyline. In a controversial sequence during Avengers #503, Wanda had a violent confrontation with Agatha about her children. At the end of the issue, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. found Agatha's corpse in the house she had been hiding in, as Scarlet Witch had murdered her teacher in cold blood. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: White Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Sorcery: The ability to tap this universe's infinite store of ambient magical energy and manipulate these to a variety of effects. A skill derived from three major sources: personal powers of the mind/soul/body, powers gained by tapping the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects and finally, powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in mystical dimensions tangential to her own. The latter means of power is usually gained by the recitation of incantations. Some of these effects include forming magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control. Erect energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage, create illusions, teleportation across the face of the Earth or into a mystical dimension, thoughtcasting over short or vast distances in a manner virtually identical with telepathy, levitation and astral projection. Agatha has a vast knowledge of sorcerous spells and incantations invoking names and aspects of various extra-dimensional objects and beings of power. Through these incantations the mage is able to call upon these extra-dimensional power sources for very specific effects without taxing the personal abilities. Known Abilities: Agatha has no known fighting skills. Her old age reduces her ability to perform strenuos tasks. She is obviously (near) immortal and has an extensive knowledge of mystical lore. Familiar: Her familiar, a cat named Ebony, is in reality a powerful extradimensional creature. Harkness is in psychic rapport with the cat, and she occasionally sues it to run errands for her. At will, it can revert to a more intimidating form with monstrously powerful claws, and increased strength and speed. The creature regenerates damage at a fantastically accelerated rate and cannot be killed by means less extreme than dispersing its atoms throughout a considerable area. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Appearances *DarkHold: Pages From The Book Of Sins Vol. 1, No. 5 February 1993; Featuring: Ghost Rider *DarkHold: Pages From The Book Of Sins Vol. 1, No. 6-7 March-April 1993; Featuring: Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange *Maximum Security Vol. 1, No. 3 January 2001; Cameo Appearance External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Harkness, Agatha Category:Good Characters Category:White Hair